Bain de Minuit
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Translates to Midnight Bathing ... “For the brightest witch of your age you really are naive”... SiriusHermione.
1. Curiosity

Bain de Minuit

* * *

"I didn't even know Hogwarts had a swimming pool" Harry grumbled late one Wednesday afternoon, throwing down his book bag and flinging his cloak dangerously close to the fire roaring in the Gryffindor common room as he took up a plush arm chair between his two best friends all three of them having finished class for the day

"Apparently it is a new addition that the castle decided to add on during the summer hols" Ron warbled around a mouth full of pumpkin pasty, at this disgusting display of table manners Hermione looked up from her book – Harry could just make out the title and realised it was her favourite piece of literature, _Hogwarts: A History_

"What do you mean it added it on? It can't do that … can it? … I mean it's just a castle" Harry continued to argue as if that was going to change the fact that there was now an indoor swimming pool to the left of the third floor corridor

"Honestly Harry one would think that you were a first year sometimes not a sixth. You are more than aware of the fact that the Hogwarts Castle can change itself as it pleases, whether that is a disappearing staircase or a door that leads somewhere else on a Friday, this is no different"

"Yes but a swimming pool?" he cried flinging his arms in the air before slouching back into the chair with a sulk. Hermione looked at his stance and put her book down, turning herself so their knees were touching she tried to look him in the eye but he just huffed and crossed his arms avoiding her gaze the whole time

"What's this really about Harry?" she asked firmly

"Nothing" he slouched even further into the chair if that was possible

"Its Muggle Studies isn't it? You don't know how to swim and you can't get out of it or you will fail the class" Once again the brightest witch of their age had knocked the nail on the head first time round

"I wish I had just taken Divination instead" he muttered under his breath at this Ron burst out laughing spitting pastry across Hermione's text books, she gave him a black look

"You don't know how to swim! Blimey Harry. Where have you been?" Ron was staring at him with wide eyes thinking that this was all some joke

"At the Dursley's Ron … as if they would ever have taken me to a pool"

"I learnt in the stream behind the Burrow" Ron boasted proudly "Well I had no choice really, one summer Fred and George just kept throwing me in until I learnt to float." He popped the rest of the pastry in his mouth before getting an enlightened expression "Hey, I know maybe they will teach you to swim"

"NO!" Both Hermione and Harry yelled. The witch turned back to Harry and placed a hand on his knee

"Harry I teach the littlies at the local YMCA during the summer, I can help you out before we have the class if you want" she offered kindly

"No I think I am just going to jump from the Astronomy Tower and hope I break an arm or a leg or something … better that than have to go swimming with the Hufflepuff's next Thursday" he said rather casually

"Who's teaching the class anyway?" Ron asked delicately brushing away the remains of his snack that he had just noticed was over everything

"Madam Hooch is taking the swimming lessons since she is somewhat in charge of physical education at Hogwarts"

"Ew Madam Hooch in a bathing suit" all three students shuddered at the thought

"Hang on Potter … if you can't swim then how did you manage the second challenge at the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Interrupted Dean Thomas who was sitting a short distance from the trio but had been paying attention to the whole exchange with interest

"Gillyweed. I grew fins and the natural instinct took over. But throw me in a large body of water where my feet don't touch the ground and I flail around like … well like a fish out of water" Harry explained grimacing at the bad pun as did Hermione

"You have to learn sometime … it's a life skill. What if you happen to be out flying on your broom over the ocean and a big gust of wind comes and knocks you off then you would just drown?" Ron said stupidly, the witch rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry who was looking at Ron mouth agape

"Ron … I'm a wizard, I wouldn't _just drown_ I would cast a flotation charm and send out a flare from my wand" Hermione sighed loudly and grabbed the boys short attention span once again by forcing him to look at her

"Listen Harry my offer is there. And you don't have much choice it's either me or Fred & George or Madam Hooch there really is no way about getting out of learning to swim you just need to accept that"

"I'm going for a walk" Harry said abruptly shoving past them all and climbing through the portrait hole.

"He really is making a mountain out of a molehill" Hermione said to no one in particular as they watched the golden boy slink out of view

"More like a lake out of a puddle" Ron muttered pulling out his worn chess set. This time he received dark looks from both Hermione and Dean.

* * *

Hermione watched two days later as Harry once again left the common room late in the evening on his way to the pool. The only reason she was aware that he was off to swim was because of the smell of chlorine that hung around him when he returned much later and his slightly damp hair, what she didn't know was who was helping him. She was still a little peeved that he hadn't accepted her offer and her curious nature was getting the better of her as the mystery continued.

She waited until the portrait hole was closed once again and stood up from the small table she and Ron were doing their homework on

"I need to get a book before the Library closes" she told him and grabbed her bag before running from the common room. One in the small hallway that was lit by a single wall sconce she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak from her bag and threw it over her shoulders before covering her head and disappearing completely from view.

Stashing her bag behind a statue of a gargoyle she followed the familiar corridors down to the third floor and waited as Harry entered the room that contained the Olympic sized swimming pool. The smell that assaulted her senses brought nostalgic memories of summers gone by, cute lifeguards and blue haired Grandmothers participating in water aerobics every Tuesday morning. She snapped herself out of it and noticed Harry had left the door ajar which would make slipping in much easier for her, he had done her a favour without even knowing it.

She slipped inside being careful not to brush too much against it and slinked along the wall before coming to a complete stand still in the corner. There was no sign of Harry or his mysterious instructor and she was becoming very confused when he finally emerged from a door on the far wall that obviously contained some sort of change room. And there with his arm around his godsons shoulder was none other than Sirius Black.

They were laughing about some prank Sirius had pulled back in the day where he and Harry's father and the rest of the Marauders had flooded the whole second floor and it had taken Filch almost a week to get it dry, she rolled her eyes and was grateful that she was not a Prefect in the seventies having to chase after wayward pranksters

The two slipped into the heated water and Harry kept a death grip on the ledge. It took Sirius almost twenty minutes to coax the boy-who-didn't-want-to-drown to let go and calmly spoke to him as he supported his godsons head and let him float for a bit getting used to the water. Hermione watched in awe as Sirius used a combination of soothing tones and a joking attitude to get Harry to float on his own without flailing around like … well a fish out of water.

But it wasn't just that - she was admiring the way the muscles of his back rippled as he tensed to catch his 'cub' when the boy's confidence faltered. She let her eyes wander for a bit admiring the way his waist tapered off into a vee and subtle hint of strength that appeared to lie just beneath the surface of an amazingly solid torso and abs.

The water glistened off his chest and followed the trail of hair to the hem of his swimming trunks as he stood up and walked Harry to the edge of the pool and she was bought out of her trance like state as the golden boy said goodbye to his instructor and made his way out of the indoor pool claiming he was going for a long soak in the Prefects Bathroom.

Both she and Sirius Black watched him leave and close the door behind him. The man in the pool sighed and continued to float on his back and Hermione was once again riveted to the spot admiring his tall lean body. She watched as he stood once again and tensed thinking he was about to leave but was completely taken off guard when he instead bought his hand to the waistband of his shorts and pushed them off his narrow hips. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned and seemed to stare right at her …

* * *

_Please Review!_


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2

* * *

Her breath all but stopped as Sirius seemed to stare right at her, eyebrow raised and head tilted slightly to the left; she couldn't help but notice the behavior was a somewhat canine. He contemplated the seemingly empty space she occupied for a long moment before tossing his swimming trunks to the edge of the pool and diving under the water giving her a rather tantalizing view of firm white buttocks.

He emerged moments later at the opposite end and shook out his shaggy dark hair that clung greedily around his face and neck and she was once again transfixed by the ripple of muscles as he raised both arms to push the unruly locks from his face, his eyes were closed and his face tilted up to the ceiling bought shadows to his sharp cheekbones making his angular face all the more handsome.

She released the breath she had been holding as he dived back in and proceeded to do laps from one end of the pool to the other. She didn't dare move as Harry's godfather kept up a steady pace and she couldn't help but admire how at ease he was in the water and marveled at how he could make the simple act of swimming so sensual.

This time she couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her lips as he stood back up where he had started near his discarded clothing and once again brushed the hair from his eyes. She had no doubt he knew of her presence when he turned his sharp gaze to her corner for the second time, but she didn't dare move a muscle.

"Do you swim?" he asked after a minute of tense silence, his somewhat husky voice sending shivers down her spine. She contemplated not answering for a moment but decided against such foolishness.

"Of course I swim, seventy-five percent of our planet is water it would be foolish not have such a skill" she replied pulling the cloak off and letting it fall behind her on the stone floor. He smirked and gave her a slow once over licking his lips as if in anticipation. She shuddered at the blatantly sexual look and felt her face heat up not in embarrassment but in growing arousal, a sensation that was very much new to her.

"Swim with me" it wasn't a question but she decided to treat it as one

"No thank you Mr. Black. I will just be leaving I was only checking to see if Harry was ok" she started to reach for the cloak when his next words stopped her.

"So that's why you stayed so long after Harry left? Just to make sure he was ok?" there was laughter beneath the question and she felt her face heat up again as she flushed in embarrassment. She began to stammer and was having trouble forming a response not knowing how to get out of her blatant observation of his naked form.

"Swim with me" he said again and she turned to stare at him suddenly mesmerized by the gray eyes that bore into her with an intensity that caused her heart to pound, her breath to hitch and a sweat to break out on her forehead.

"Um ah … I don't ah, have my bathers. I can't" she said lamely and he let out a bark like laugh looking down at his own body.

"Would you look at that? Neither do I" he continued to snort with laughter as she turned an even deeper shade of red (if that was possible) and she began to get thoroughly irritated with the cocky Animagus

"Listen Black. I am not swimming naked with you" she stated in what she hoped was a firm voice but failed miserably as she wavered on the last few words.

"Why not?" he pouted and looked at her with questioning wide eyes

"Because … well because someone might walk in at any moment. And ah … how can I trust you not to try anything, when you say swimming you obviously mean something else" Biting her lip she turned even more red and the flaming heat spread down her neck and chest. He chuckled and picked his wand up from the poolside, with a quick flick of the wrist he locked and warded the door.

"That solves one problem and the other is simple" he placed his hand on his tattooed chest and stood up tall "I Sirius Black swear on the most Noble and Ancient House of Black that I will not try anything and that I am simply asking you to swim with me. A pool isn't much fun on your own and I would just like to enjoy your company" he did indeed look very sincere.

"Yes, but naked?" she said faintly feeling her resolve falter.

"Hermione I have seen many naked woman. There is no need to be shy" he stated giving her an expectant look. She averted her gaze as she wage an internal battle between her modesty and that part that urged her to let go for once in her life and have a little fun. After a brief argument over the pros and cons of the situation she all but growled her answer.

"Oh alright then" his eyes lit up as she pulled her grey knit jumper over her head and loosened her tie. She could feel him watching as she tugged at her white shirt tails and unfastened the claps to her school skirt. She willed her hands not to shake as she stepped out of the garment revealing her stocking clad legs. Next came her shoes followed by her tie then shirt and soon enough even the flesh coloured stockings had joined the pile on top of Harry's invisibility cloak until she stood there in just a white bra and briefs.

"Those too" he told her in a low voice and she looked down as she unclasped her bra and slowly slid the straps off her arms revealing a bosom much envied by the other girls in her dormitory. She was well aware how lucky she was that the breast fairy had decided to favor her and was grateful that she at least had this going for her in the looks department. Not that her looks were bad, infact she had undergone several changes over the last six years, so much so that even Ron had begun to notice that she was no longer the buck tooth bushy haired know-it-all he had met on the train all those years ago.

She couldn't stop the trembling as she dropped the bra onto the pile and moved her hands to the waist band of the tiny piece of fabric pushing it down her thighs and delicately stepping out of it. Before he had a chance to ogle her naked form she made a quick dash and dived in the deep end of the pool emerging several meters away from a very amused looking Padfoot.

"What?" she asked submerging herself to the neck as she watched him approach her slowly. He cut a path through the water and watched her as if she would bolt at the slightest noise; his lecherous smirk returned.

"For the brightest witch of you age you really are naive" he stopped a hair breath in front of her, his gaze never leaving her face as she frowned in confusion.

"I lied" he whispered as he closed the short distance and snaked an arm around her waist not giving her a chance to blink as he lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth in a soul searing kiss.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	3. Doubt

Chapter 3

* * *

His mouth was hot and moist as it moved restlessly on top of her closed lips, his hands shifted to grip her more firmly around the waist and he pulled her flush against his naked form. She gasped at the intimate contact and he took the opportunity to dive further into her mouth in a kiss that could only be described as possessive.

It wasn't until he began to move one hand down in a caress over her buttocks that she came to her senses and broke away from him almost forcefully. Her breathing harsh she turned away from him and swam to the edge of the pool intent on getting as far away as possible from feelings she had no right to be experiencing.

"Hermione wait" Sirius called watching her grip the railing and taking the first few steps. She paused but didn't turn around. He admired the sleek line of her back, the curve of her waist and the little dimples on her lower back before it swelled out to firm white buttocks. He couldn't suppress the groan at how unbelievable sensual the young witch appeared to him. Now that he had stopped her he had no idea how to get her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly

"You should be … you lied and took advantage of me" she replied taking another step. He suddenly realised how wrong it was to let her leave with that opinion of him and sought to rectify it. Swimming over to her side he gripped her arm forcing her to shove it off with a glare.

"You should have known that anything sworn on the House of Black was false, I thought you realised that. Please this time I promise not to try anything – just swim with me" he implored and watched the cogs in her head turn as she mentally weighed his sincerity. Obviously coming to the conclusion that she could once again trust him she slid back in the water and used her feet to push her away from the wall to the centre of the pool.

He watched her move through the water from one end to the other for a few minutes admiring her graceful style and ease in the water before swimming over to her on and tugging on her ankle. She floundered and lost her rhythm, falling beneath the surface of the water before coming back up spluttering and spitting water. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at him again. He gave her a wolfish grin before gripping her shoulders and pushing her under once again.

This time when she surfaced she looked as if she would perform the killing curse if she had her wand on her, and lucky (or unlucky depending on how you chose to look at it) all she did was slap him across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated off the stone walls and a look of horror came across her face as she realised what she had just done.

"Oh Merlin. Sirius I'm so sorry" she said clamping her hands over her mouth and looking guiltily at the red mark that was slowly forming on his cheek. The look he gave her was distinctly one of a predator and she began to back away from him.

"Sirius I really am so sorry. I've never hit anyone in my whole life – well besides Malfoy – I didn't mean it" she rambled moving further up the shallow end until her back hit the wall. He trapped her in with an arm on either side and she trembled in a mixture of fear and cold air.

"Didn't you?" he asked mildly leaning in close to her ear so she couldn't see the look on his face.

"No it just sort of happened …" she replied lamely not wanting to admit that it was the close proximity that had her heart pounding a mile a minute. The Animagus pulled back slightly but this time hovered over her mouth.

"Well in that case …" he murmured before once again capturing her lips under his own. This time she just let it happen as wave after pleasurable wave assaulted her senses. His talented mouth manipulated and coaxed her lips into submission and she couldn't suppress the moaned that escaped. He took the opportunity to delve in with his tongue sweeping in from side to side and she moaned again this time wrapping her arms around him and drawing him to her aching breasts. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held on for dear life.

He hissed at the increased contact and his own need increased as the kiss became more frantic and passionate. Hermione responded in kind and their tongues battled for dominance. The body's desire for air soon made itself known and they separated long enough to take several deep breaths before their mouths fused once again in an age old dance that could lead to only one thing.

She began shifting restlessly before he gripped her thighs and drew them around his waist, she gasped into his mouth at the incredible feeling of liquid touching her so intimately and something else. It took her a moment to realise that Sirius's arousal was now pressed up against her but when she did she wrenched her mouth from his with difficultly.

"Sirius stop" she whispered almost frantically, the Animagus was currently suckling a spot just beneath her ear and she was so dizzy with desire that she began to doubt for a moment that she had indeed said anything at all. But he did stop and looked up at her his chest heaving much the same as hers.

"What?" he asked his voice harsh his stormy grey eyes clouded over with lust.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry" she almost sobbed in frustration, her body screaming out for satisfaction but her mind telling her it was wrong. As usual with Hermione her brain won and she forced her legs to slide off his waist and her arms to unlock from his neck, disentangling her fingers from his wet hair in the process.

This time when she climbed the steps out of the pool he didn't try to stop her, instead he watched as she gathered her clothes and threw the invisibility cloak over herself. The look in her eyes just before she disappeared told him that he would be seeing her again, and soon. Sirius was a patient man, after all he had spent fourteen years in Azkaban – he could wait while her body battled it out with her brain, he didn't think it would be long.

* * *

_Please Review! _


	4. Conflicted

Chapter 4

* * *

It was well after curfew when Hermione left the pool and a very naked probably very pissed off Sirius Black, but she honestly couldn't have trusted him, let alone herself if she had stayed. She moved swiftly through the hallways more than aware that she could be caught by Filch or Mrs Norris any minute and they were still unsure whether or not the nosy cat could see through the invisibility cloak but she wasn't going to take her chances.

She was nearing the seventh floor and the Gryffindor tower when she heard voices. Ducking behind a statue of a Centaur holding a cross bow she held her breath and willed herself to be silent as she listened in.

"Thought you could get away with it this time eh?" The voice of Filch floated from just down the corridor, she couldn't hear the reply but when the caretaker next spoke he sounded positively gleeful.

"Not this time Potter, the Headmaster will be hearing about this he will" and the next second she saw Filch dragging a very angry looking Harry by the ear down the corridor she had just come from. She continued to hold her breath until the only sound was the rhythmic thumping of her heart beat; she quickly slipped out of her hiding place as stealthily as she could and made a dash for her discarded bag behind another statue and finally made it to the portrait with the fat lady.

"Fairy Sprinkles" she wheezed out and the portrait swung open.

"Whose there? Show yourself at once" she demanded but Hermione stayed silent and slipped inside and made her way to the girl's dormitories, careful not the brush against any other students. She noted that most of her housemates were in the common room as it wasn't quite ten yet and was quite happy that she would have her dorm room to herself for a few minutes.

Finally reaching her room she dived onto her four-poster bed and closed the curtains around for added privacy. Throwing off the invisibility cloak she bushed in the realisation that she had just run from one end of Hogwarts Castle to the other stark naked and dripping wet, a very un-Hermione thing to do indeed.

But that wasn't the only think she had done that went against every fibre of her being. Swimming naked for one was something that would have left her mortified by just the thought – but like Eve had tempted Adam with the apple, Sirius had tempted her. However what really left her shaking was the knowledge that she had kissed him back the second time and would have kept doing so if she hadn't come to her senses and then what? She began to ask herself.

If she had continued to kiss the ex-convict like she had where would it have led? He may be experienced in the way of the world but she certainly wasn't; for god sake she didn't even look at herself in the shower if she could help it. But there she had been parading herself for the world to see, opening her likes like some wanton hussy. Groaning into her hands she became even more horrified at what he must think of her – what he must have been thinking at the time. She had to tell it to him straight, he needed to know the truth. That she Hermione Granger was a virgin.

* * *

The following evening Hermione could be found in the common room in a foul temper. After having spent a restless night debating with herself she had still not come to any real conclusions about the situation and this had put her into a black mood. All she knew for sure was that the next time she found herself in a situation like the night before – and she was certain there would be a next time, after all Sirius Black was a man of action – that she would tell him she was a virgin and hopefully he would leave her be.

The only problem with this decision is that there was a small part of her that had been awakened and it was currently crying out for his touch. This was really the part that had kept her tossing and turning throughout the night as she relived the feeling of his hard muscles beneath her hands and even his throbbing organ resting against her so intimately while he took complete and absolute possession of her mouth like a man starved.

She sighed as she once again found her mind wandering and didn't notice that Harry and Ron were staring at her expectantly until one of them nudged her out of her daydream.

"What?" she growled at them.

"I was just wondering if you could do it" Harry said looking hopeful.

"Ah yeah sure" she agreed not wanting to appear like she hadn't been paying attention and flushing guiltily at where her train of thought had been.

"Great because Ron and I have Quidditch Practice and then I have detention with Filch so I don't want to leave Sirius waiting for me" he smiled in obvious relief happy that the matter was now out of his hands.

She was about to protest that she couldn't, not quite ready to face his godfather again when the two boys got up and started to pack their homework away.

"Where are you going?" she asked in confusion

"Quidditch Practice, we just told you that 'Mione. You feel ok?" Ron asked frowning down at her flushed face.

"Yeah I'm just tired. Don't worry about me, you guys just go and have a good time" she held her fake smile until they had left through the portrait hole before dropping her head onto the desk and groaning. It seemed she would be encountering Sirius Black all too soon.

* * *

"So you see according to _The Birth of Sexology: A Brief History in Documents_, the legitimate forefathers of sex research are physicians like Hippocrates and the philosophers Plato and Aristotle, who made extensive observations and offered the first elaborate theories regarding sexual responses and dysfunctions, reproduction and contraception, abortion, sex legislation and sexual ethics." She concluded primly.

"No that won't work Hermione, it would make it seem like I had considered having sex with him" she muttered to herself, running a hand through her bushy mane in frustration.

The sound of the door opening bought her attention to the other side of the pool as she watched Sirius Black enter dressed in robes that might have once been black but were now an interesting shade of grey.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" he quipped approaching her.

"I thought that was answering yourself" she replied standing up from her place on the low bench, the invisibility cloak resting beside her forgotten. He chuckled and continued to draw closer to her before stopping several inches away; a little too close to be respectful to personal space boundaries for her liking, but then again being in the same room was too close for her.

"I trust it was an interesting conversation at least" he asked kindly.

"Yes. I was just musing over a little statistic" she replied casually.

"Go on"

"In a study done on six hundred and sixty five Southern Californian College students by the _New England Journal of Medicine __called __Sex, Lies and HIV_ it was found that thirty four percent of men had lied in order to have sex whereas only ten percent of women had used this tactic" she couldn't help but look smug as his expression turned from one of kindness to one of irritation.

"Listen Witchling, about that ..."

"No Sirius. Your excuses won't work on me. You lied in order to sleep with me; did you even consider the fact that there might be a perfectly good reason for turning you down?" she asked backing away a step.

"What that I was your best friends godfather? Of course I considered that it's just that …"

"No it's not about Harry" she cut him off again

"The age difference then? I didn't think such trivial thing like would matter to you"

"They don't. Infact I would rather someone older and more mature with a bit of experience to take my …" but this time it was his turn to cut her off

"You're a virgin?" he asked incredulously.

"Well yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you." She burst out thoroughly exasperated.

Sirius looked a little dazed as he sat down on the bench and clasped his hand leaning his elbows on his knees.

"But I was sure you and Ron … I mean the way you kissed me … swimming naked and …" he muttered to himself.

"I've never been with Ron. People just assumed because we argued a lot that it had to do with sexual tension or something; truth be told the idiot just gets on my nerves. I should have told you last night before I left but I was just so confused" she offered sitting down on the cloak close enough to touch him. He moved his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"So that's why you're here. To tell me I'm a lecherous pervert who goes after sixteen year old virgins and that I should be locked back up in Azkaban?" he asked quietly

"No, I wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't want you thinking I had rejected you for those reasons infact what you just accused yourself of couldn't be further from the truth. I – I actually …" she took a deep breath and started hitting herself mentally for even thinking what she was about to say "I actually wanted to ask if you would be my first" she said in a small tentative voice biting her lip and waiting for the laughter that was sure to come at this statement.

Sirius remained silent for a long minute, staring at his hands contemplatively. "Ok, but only if you're sure. Once we begin this there is no backing out half way through – no last minute changes of hearts. It's all or nothing Witchling" he responded quietly. The breath she didn't even know she had been holding left her lungs in one whoosh and she suddenly felt a little dizzy.

"All or nothing" repeated faintly

"That said you better get out of here before my godson turns up for his swimming lesson" the wizard told her standing up as if they hadn't just made a decision that could change her life forever. She stared at his back in amazement, then she remembered the real purpose she had come to the pool.

"Oh Harry's got detention with Filch tonight … he ah won't be coming" she told him.

She didn't expect what would happen next. One minute she was sitting on the bench the next she was surfacing in the pool spluttering chlorine laced water. The Animagus laughed at her dishevelled appearance and dived in after her.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	5. Lost

Chapter 5

* * *

One minute she was sitting on the bench the next she was surfacing in the pool spluttering chlorine laced water. The Animagus laughed at her disheveled appearance and dived in after her. She looked around frantically trying to guess where he would come up but his black form was hard to pinpoint in the dim light. She felt a quick tug on her ankle and just only managed to take in a huge gulp of air before she was pulled under.

Opening her eyes and adjusting to the sting of chemicals she found the grinning man floating before he lurched forward and grabbed her by the waist propelling them to the surface. Instead of letting her go when he emerged he pulled her closer to him and dipped her back slightly, she found it hard to concentrate as his grey eyes seemed to hold hers for infinite seconds. The next thing she knew his mouth was on hers smoothing and molding their shape to suit his own selfish purposes.

She whimpered in the back of her throat and closed her eyes as his tongue plunged in and claimed her mouth as his own dueling with her tongue and exploring pleasure spots she hadn't even been aware she had. He continued this assault for long minutes both unaware of their clinging garments that weighed them down or indeed any other aspect of their surroundings as they played the game of give and take, being selfish in their gains yet selfless in all they gave.

Sirius managed to back her up so she was supported by the pool ledge and as he encouraged her to once again wrap her legs around his waist he moved his mouth to the spot just below her left ear, smirking in satisfaction when she gasped then moaned in newly discovered pleasure. Hermione had no idea that her neck was so sensitive or that something as simple as a flick of the tongue in just the right spot could send shivers down her spine. She clung to him as he moved lower leaving a smattering of kisses along her near exposed collar bone.

"Too many clothes" he growled coming back to take her ear between his teeth, gently pulling on it then smoothing his tongue over the abused flesh. She merely bit her lip and nodded her agreement before shifting her head slightly and once again finding his lips. They barely broke the frenzied kiss as he peeled her knit pullover off her head throwing it behind them in the general direction of the bench they had been sitting on earlier. Next went her shirt which was closely followed by her skirt and shoes.

She was once again in white cotton underwear which was now completely see-through and as Sirius lifted her lightly by the waist to sit on the pool edge she blushed slightly at the feeling of being so exposed. He didn't seem to notice this reaction and if he did he didn't seem to care, infact he was instead transfixed on the small section of upper thigh where her flesh stockings stopped. He lightly caressed the smooth skin and she shivered at the unfamiliar sensations the pad of his thumb caused.

She barely had time to gasp as he lowered his head to kiss the patch of skin, lightly flicking out his tongue tasting the chlorine and inhaling the slightly musky scent of her arousal. Using both hands he rolled down first one stocking then the other bringing both bare legs to rest lightly over his shoulders. His kissed, licked and sucked his way back up her leg pausing at her cotton covered core to look up at her in question. Her heart in her throat she bit her lip with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation nodding her head.

He ran his hands further along her legs, pausing briefly to trace the line of her hip bones with his thumbs before settling them on her waist and pulling her closer to him. His breath on her moist centre caused shivers to dance up and down her spine again and she all but forgot to breathe as she watched him examine her as if trying to decide what his next move would be.

Without warning he ran his tongue along the elastic edge of her briefs, nuzzling her with his nose in an almost canine gesture. She moved her hands to grip his hair as an unfamiliar tension began to form like a bubble in her lower belly and her breathing turned into panting as he continued the gesture until she became used to the sensation of having him between her legs.

He shifted once again pulling out his wand and murmuring "Divesto", she suddenly found herself fully exposed as her remaining clothing disappeared. She would have closed her legs had his head not been between them but as it were she could only sit transfixed as he parted her nether lips and examined her pink core, making her blush.

He blew on the soft chestnut curls that surrounded her core before moving his mouth to gently kiss her glistening bud. Her broken cry bounced off the stone walls at the intimacy and he knew without a doubt that this was the only time she had ever been touched like this; the thought bought a possessive growl from the back of his throat. He began to suckle slowly and her legs locked around his head, louder more passionate cries escaping her lips as she threw her head back and let the waves of unbelievable pleasure wash over her and the bubble of tension to grow.

He shifted one hand down to caress her hip before moving it closer to the junction of her thighs finding her tiny opening, his fingers quickly became coated with her essence and he sensed her increased arousal. Without a thought he slowly inserted a finger until he felt her tight barrier preventing him from going in any further. He continued to kiss and suckle her bud as he let her adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion; it wasn't until he began to feel her inner muscles tighten that he started to move slowly in and out creating added friction and causing her fingers to contract against his scalp.

He continued this assault while slowly increasing the pace and she was almost sobbing for release when he stopped the suckling motion to gently flick her with his tongue sending an electric current from that point down to the where his finger lay imbedded within her. He felt the faint pulse of release begin and he put added pressure on her using his tongue to pull even more fluttery contractions.

Hermione felt the bubble within her swell and all of a sudden a brilliant white light flared beneath her eyelids as the feelings grew to unbelievable proportions. She felt her whole body heat up before it burst and brilliant lights flashed across her vision. She cried out as her inner walls gripped his finger in a crushing embrace, her own fingers almost pulling the hair from his scalp as she release washed over her for the first time in her life.

Sirius's mouth left her but his hands didn't as he slid her legs off his shoulders and pulled her into his arms once again capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She tasted her own musky essence on his lips which caused her to moan into his mouth. She rubbed up against him loving the feel of fabric against her sensitized skin and she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to get closer. It was at this point that he stopped all movement and pulled away his attention drawn to the closed entrance of the pool. She too paused and looked at the door wondering what he could have heard, knowing his canine senses must have picked up something for him to stop what he was doing.

"Someone's coming" he whispered harshly before pushing her under the water and turning around wand in hand.

* * *

_A/N __– I have recently come to the realization that I have a somewhat dirty mind (shocked gasps all round) there is no explanation as to why this is and personally I don't see it as being a problem – well unless you are sitting at Starbucks discussing porn with friends and the old people leave the place in disgust (I swear it was just that one time). Hope y'all liked the BAM CHICKA WAH WAH there is plenty more to come …_

* * *

_Please Review! _


	6. Anxious

Chapter 6

* * *

"Someone's coming" he whispered harshly before pushing her under the water and turning around wand in hand. The door slowly opened and he felt his muscles tense as a dark figure stepped through.

He almost dropped his wand when recognition dawned on him and he prayed to the gods that Hermione could hold her breath for just a little longer. He watched as the boy, with his head bowed, wandered in almost aimlessly. He seemed so caught up in his own private musings that Sirius almost felt bad interrupting such deep contemplation. He muttered a quick spell to remove his robes and take away any suspicion that something less than innocent had been going on and placed his wand back on the pool ledge.

"Harry!" he cried his voice dripping with false surprise. The Gryffindor looked up and smiled.

"Sirius, I didn't think you would be here … didn't Hermione tell you?" his tone showed his concern at having left his godfather waiting.

"Ah yeah, she dropped by. I decided I could still go for a swim though" he replied.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" Harry asked wide eyed and hopeful.

"Sure, why don't you go and get changed" and with that the-boy-who-lived practically skipped into the change-rooms. He reached down into the water and tugged on the witch's hair. She emerged with a huge gasp her body shaking slightly. He gripped her shoulder lightly and looked into her eyes concern making his features dark.

"You ok?" he asked gruffly kissing her forehead. His reply was a slap on his arm and his hand removed rather roughly from her shoulder.

"Was that completely necessary. We could have just yelled out to whoever it was that the pool was occupied rather than drowning me. Any longer and you have been pulling a dead body from the water" she managed not to yell but her tone of voice spoke of her anger and displeasure at being mistreated she also gave him her best glare.

"That wouldn't have worked Witchling. It was Harry" he replied giving her a smug look. Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect O as he said this. She went bright red at the thought of almost being caught by her best friend in a compromising position with his godfather.

"Oh Merlin" she whimpered in mortification.

"Indeed. Now you had best be going. He will be back in a minute" Sirius said once again kissing her forehead and giving her a push toward the pool steps.

She suddenly sensed the urgency of their situation and moved quickly out of the water. Sirius on the other hand was taking the opportunity to admire her naked body as she moved over to her clothes and flaunted her assets unconsciously.

She was just about to throw the invisibility cloak over her head when a thought seemed to strike her and she turned back to look at him chewing her lip in apprehension.

"Umm so I ah guess I will see you tomorrow?" she asked nervously. He smiled gently and was about to respond when the change room door opened and Harry emerged. Hermione covered herself just in time and they were spared once again from having to explain things to him.

"So you ready old chap?" Sirius said cheerily turning his attention to the sixteen year old boy who was gingerly entering the pool one step at a time as if he was afraid he would fall if he let go of the railing.

"Sure am … swimming seems like a breeze compared to what Filch had me do in detention"

Hermione took the opportunity to slip out the door while Harry was distracted by the conversation. Once outside the door she broke out into a run and made it back to the Gryffindor tower in record time.

* * *

Hermione threw herself into her studies after she returned and showered and worked well into the evening. She even managed to avoid speaking to Harry when he returned as she was sure her face would show her guilt and she really wasn't ready to answer any of his questions.

She was just completing an essay on the uses of moonstone outside of potions when something came flying out of the fireplace and hit her square in the head. Whatever it was had been written on what appeared to be a scrap piece of parchment with the word 'Witchling' scrawled on the front. She looked around the common room and noted that it was just a few fourth years in the opposite corner finishing off a game of exploding snap before turning back and opening the letter.

_Dear Witchling,_

_I never got the chance to tell you how much I enjoyed this evening and that I hope to see you again tomorrow, you were amazing._

_Yours Snuffles._

Hermione blushed and bit her lip as she re-read the note several times before tucking it in her Astrology text book out of view. She had the insane urge to squeal and jump around and a strange bubble of happiness began to well inside of her. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face, hugging her pillow in her sleep.

* * *

Hermione entered the pool almost silently as she watched the end of Harry's swimming lesson with a goofy smile on her face, trying not to laugh out loud when the boy realized he wasn't being supported by his godfather and had infact been floating on his own for the last few minutes.

Sirius on the other hand kept glancing in her direction every time Harry dipped his head under the water and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks each time he did so. By the time the lesson finished her heart was pounding in her chest and she was becoming restless, eager to pick up where they had left off the night before.

When Harry was gone and the door was closed she threw off the cloak and turned to stare at the man who was in turn staring at her.

"Hi" she said at a loss as to what to do next feeling very much clueless for the first time in her life.

"You got my note I see" he said smiling and pulling himself out of the water, his tattooed chest glistening in the lamp light.

"Yes it was very nice" she was rooted to the spot as the older man approached her slowly, his gaze remaining on her. He came to a stop mere inches from her, body heat rolling off him in waves, and she had to look up to meet his eye again.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today" he breathed as he leaned in to kiss her but deliberately missing her mouth and catching just the corner of her lips with his own. She sighed and closed her eyes as his mouth moved along her cheek bone and his hands came up to lightly grip her shoulders.

"Me too" she found herself saying. He stopped moving and she opened her eyes to once again gaze into his now confused ones.

"Me too?" he asked with a grin, moving the pads of his thumbs along her collar bones.

"Huh?" she said her brain having gone to mush.

"You said 'me too'" he supplied; she gave him a blank look before her senses returned.

"Oh" she murmured blushing and turning her head away "I meant I had been thinking about you today as well." He grinned and gripped her chin forcing her to look at him again.

"Then you must be as anxious for this as I am" he whispered just before he took her mouth in a kiss that matched if not surpassed the passion of the night before.

She responded immediately, completely intoxicated, and utterly lost the feel of man before her. She barely noticed when he began backing her toward the bench and she sat down when the back of her knees hit it, Sirius kneeling between her spread knees not once breaking the kiss. He tore at her stockings and quickly pushed her cotton briefs to one side before thrusting a finger into her moist folds.

She whimpered at the still very new sensations and thrust her tongue in his mouth to the rhythm of his finger, bucking her hips against him, straining for the release he seemed intent on gaining from her. He moved his thumb up and rotated it against her throbbing but causing her to cry out against him and the tiny contractions of tight inner muscles to begin. He added a second finger and gave a sharp twist and she saw bright colours burst behind her eyes and the feelings of release hit her. She tore her mouth from his crying out as her inner walls clasped his fingers in a crushing grip over and over again for long seconds.

She was still panting when he withdrew and she slumped back against the wall her lips finding his as he began to leisurely kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a fervor loving the feel of him against her; it was in this position that she decided to try something that had been on her mind since she had returned to the common room the night before.

Moving her hands to his chest she stood and he followed her up before she spun them around so that he was the one sitting on the bench and she was straddling his lap. Their lips remained fused as their tongues dueled and a new battle for dominance began. She began to slide her hands lower and he hissed in pleasure moving to worship the skin between her shoulder and ear. Closing her eyes in ecstasy she tilted her head to one side but did not stop her hands steady southward movement.

It was his turn to cry out as she stroked him, her hands resting between them as he worked her earlobe between his teeth sending electric currents from the point all the way to her nipples which were straining against her shirt. She stroked his hard shaft using both hands; one circled around his length the other caressing his heart shaped head causing his breath to come in short pants.

She slipped of his lap and took up his earlier position on her knees between his legs. Taking his engorged shaft she move her hand to cup his balls, the other gripping him around the base before she blew on the tip making him shudder in pleasure. She was just about to take him in her mouth and return the favor of the night before when a sound behind her drew her attention. The sound blared again shrill and piercing and she turned to find it source only to be confronted by blinding light.

The next thing she knew she was in bed hugging a pillow to her as she listened to one of her roommates scramble to turn the alarm off. She groaned and buried her head under the covers trying to slow her pounding heart and ignoring her aroused feelings – the first proving to be a hell of a lot easier than the latter.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	7. Unsure

Chapter 7

* * *

Hermione arrived at breakfast in her foulest mood yet. She was horny and there was nothing she could do about it; this was all Sirius Blacks fault. She couldn't wait to see him tonight, if not only to get some relief then to strangle his neck for being so sexy. She had tried having a cold shower before leaving for the Great Hall but that had only served to put her in a worse mood. She began to take it out on her bacon and eggs.

"Everything ok 'Mione?" Harry asked sliding into the bench beside her and pulling a plate of butter croissants toward him.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" she snapped giving her egg an extra hard jab so that the yolk burst and ran all over plate.

"I think you killed it" he said trying not to smile.

"It would be no less than he deserves" she muttered to her self clearing the mess away with her wand and snatching the coffee pot from in front of Harry.

"What was that?" he asked not quite catching it she said it so quietly.

"I was just wondering what that flavour of preserve was" she said not missing a beat, she pointed a hand to a random jar in front of her.

"Oh Raspberry. Why, did you want some for your … ah eggs?" he asked looking confused

"Just wondering, it looked like blueberry to me. I have to return a library book. See you in Transfiguration Harry" she said leaving the table before he could respond.

Rushing through the halls she didn't watch where she was going and before she knew it she was standing outside a very familiar door. Looking around to see if anyone was watching she slipped in. Her heart began to pound when she spotted the low bench at the far side, remembering all that had happened in her dream. She felt her face grew hot as images of herself kneeling in front of Sirius about to take him into her mouth flitted across her mind and she acknowledged that no matter how erotic her dream was she didn't know if she would have the guts to do it in real life.

Her brain went back to the night before when they had been in the pool and she had been so close to loosing her virginity. What Sirius had done to her was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced in her life and she wondered if he would do it again tonight, maybe she would ask him, she thought with a blush.

She sat on the bench and thought back to her dream contemplating this cowardly thought of not being able to return his attentions. She wasn't a submissive person by any means but this intimacy was so out of her league that she was becoming unsure of her self by the minute, and she was certain that Sirius wouldn't appreciate a dead fish regardless of her virgin status or not.

But his note had said she was amazing and the man wasn't one to lie - he was a lot of things, a chauvinistic pig, an arrogant prankster and a ladies man to the core but he was not a liar. This thought in mind Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he saw in her, it didn't seem he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart just because she asked him to. Infact he had made the first move and left it up to her to take it further but this still did not explain what someone of his experience and talent wanted with a sixteen year old school girl.

She didn't think he was a pervert and quickly ruled out that explanation, but he could have any number of women at his beck and call – he was no longer a hunted man and was free to move about wizarding society once again. He was still feared and shunned but Hermione knew that there were a lot of women out there who were attracted to that kind of thing, infact she had encountered more than one of them while staying at number twelve over the summer; she was nothing like those women and from what she could tell she was the only one with an IQ above her shoe size.

Her musing was cut off by the sound of a whistle just outside the door and she jumped at the intrusion. The next second her private sanctuary was invaded by twenty or so fourth year students ready for their swimming lesson, Madam Hooch followed closely on their heels yelling instructions. Hermione scurried out and headed to class.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day thoroughly distracted, unable to figure out the puzzle that was Sirius Black. She worked herself up so much that she was convinced that he had made a mistake and that he would call it off before things got any further.

So when the day drew to a close and Harry left for his swimming lesson she came to a decision. She wasn't going to let him break it off, not if she got to it first and broke it off herself. Sure this was a good opportunity to experience sex with someone as renowned as Sirius Black but there would be other times and people just as good to loose her virginity to.

This decision made she felt somewhat more in control of herself and she settled down to do several hours of homework. She was only dimly aware of Harry returning but she was so engrossed in her essay on Veela for Care of Magical Creatures that she barely registered what that meant. She continued to work until the common room thinned out and she was the last one remaining. The fire was burning low in the grate when she finally trudged up the stairs to bed.

Her head barely hit the pillow when she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. When she woke it was still pitch black, feeling disoriented she shifted under the covers to get more comfortable when she felt something solid behind her. She froze in shock and took a few deep breaths before experimentally wriggled back a little and once again feeling the warm solid mass behind her.

Her whole body went stiff when she felt whoever it was behind her shift slightly then wrap and arm around her waist, long taped fingers spanning across her flat stomach, holding her in place. She felt lips on the side of her neck and almost moaned at the sensation.

"Sirius?" she hissed. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt rather than heard his response.

"In the flesh" his voice was low and husky still thick with sleep.

"What are you doing here?" her voice rose a level and she pulled herself out of his arms to sit up and look down at him. He lay in her bed, head propped by his hand, his fingers now drawing lazy patterns on her exposed thigh.

"Stop that" she said slapping his hand away. He stopped and gave her a sheepish grin.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" she asked again, leaning over and picking up her wand from the night stand before casting a silencing charm around her bed.

"Since you didn't come to me I decided I would have to come to you" he replied with a shrug, then without warning he wrapped both arms around her waist and dragged her back down onto the pillows, his head buried in her curls.

"You smell nice" he mumbled eyes closed. Hermione tried to relax a little but having this man in her bed nuzzling her neck was not helping so she lay there arms by her sides as he got comfortable against her.

"What's wrong Witchling?" he asked quietly once he had stopped moving around.

"Nothing" she said a bit too quickly "I'm fine … there's nothing wrong"

"Yeah and I don't have a criminal record" he replied dryly shifting so he was once again propped up on his elbow looking down at her. "Perhaps I should rephrase my question … Why am I here in your bed?"

"Because you crawled in while I was asleep?" Hermione asked in a small voice refusing to meet his eyes.

"Try again" he scowled.

"Because I didn't turn up to the pool tonight? Honestly Sirius what is the point in me telling you this. We both know the reason why you are here" she folded her arms across her chest

"You asked" he argued "But what I was getting at is the fact that you reneged on our little agreement. I came to remind you. All or nothing and you gave me all"

"Yes but ..." she began to argue when he held up a hand and cut in.

"No all or nothing and you chose all. So push the doubts you may have about us out of your pretty little head and send me an owl the next time you plan on standing me up" he said this last part with a small smile.

Hermione bit her lip and realised how stupid she was being. Sirius would never let her just not show up; he would want closure if anything. But in this he didn't want closure he wanted to continue and her brain went into overdrive as it once again question why he wanted her and why he didn't just go and find one of the little blonde bimbos he seemed so fond of.

"Why me?" she groaned burying her face in her hands

"What do you mean Witchling?" Sirius frowned and grabbed hold of one wrist so he could see her face, he was a little shocked to see a shimmer of tears lining her lashes.

"I don't understand why you want me Sirius" her voice was so small and plaintive. Sirius pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tucking her head under his chin and processing what that simple statement meant. Knowing the witch she had probably been working over this little puzzle all day and that was the source of her current distress and her earlier second thoughts.

"Hermione you are a beautiful intelligent and very desirable woman. That's why I want you. I was honoured when you asked me to be your first as would anyone in my position; but I want you Witchling" he tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Really?" she whispered

"Really" he replied before she leant up and kissed him.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	8. Control

Chapter 8

* * *

Hermione leaned up to kiss Sirius softly; her dry lips meeting his. The simple contact send shivers up her spine and electric nerve endings were set off at every point their flesh touched. His hands moved to her hips pulling her flush against his groin making them both groan; her hands gripped his hair as her passion increased.

"Merlin Hermione" he whispered against her mouth before he took it almost savagely in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. Her tongue duelled with his and he quickly gained dominance by catching her off guard and slipping his knee between hers; she almost forgot to breathe as he shifted so he was pressing against her.

"Sirius" she cried into his mouth as he began to gently rock, matching the movement of his knee to his tongue. She began to feel dizzy as desire mounted and Sirius's hands began to pull up the cream silk slip she had chosen to wear to bed. The garment barely reached mid-thigh and at the moment was the only thing protecting her from direct contact with him. He pushed the material around her and she gasped again as his flesh pressed against her intimate folds.

His hands moved higher until his thumbs were flicking lazily across her hardened nipples. She shifted restlessly against him trying to gain more friction and he pushed gently against her shoulder so she was lying back against the pillows and he hovered above her. He looked down at her a moment, his expression unreadable, before he lowered his head back to hers.

Increasing the pressure of his fingers he began to pinch her nipples through the thin fabric and she arched her whole body into him whimpering as jolts of pleasure shot straight to her now dripping core. Sirius moved to lick and suckle her neck and by the time he reached her silk covered nipples she was writhing beneath him. He bit down lightly on one causing her to buck against his knee.

"And you had second thoughts about this?" he chuckled against her; his breath causing her to shiver slightly as it ghosted over the damp fabric. Her hands flexed against his scalp as he moved to the other nipple and she was incapable of coherent thought as he gave it the same treatment as before.

Her mouth went slack and she began to pant when he changed the angle of his knee and began to slide up and down against her; the sensations so very different to the rhythmic pressing of flesh against flesh that her virgin body could stand no more and she exploded in his arms. He swallowed her cries of release his own breathing harsh as he strained against his own response all the while still sliding against her as her pulsing climax faded out to the occasional tremor.

He dropped his full weight on her and rested his face in the crook of her neck as she floated back to earth. She was stroking his silky hair enjoying the unfamiliar feelings she was experiencing being this close to another human being when he began to stir. He propped himself on his elbows and grin down at her in an almost lazy way; Hermione would even dare to call that look smug.

"You really are amazing" he whispered, causing her to blush slightly. He brushed a finger against her cheek before kissing her lightly and climbing off her to sit on the edge of the bed. She sat up and watched as he slipped his shoes on before standing and extending an arm to her which she took and rose unsteadily to her feet. She immediately became aware of their height difference; being only five foot four she had to look up at Sirius who stood over six foot tall.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as she let him pull her quietly out of the dorm and down the staircases; she would have to ask him later how he got up there in the first place but right now she was a little distracted sneaking toward the portrait hole.

"Swimming" he whispered before climbing out behind her. She shivered a little when they got out in the hall because she was still only dressed in the silk slip so Sirius wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest sharing his body heat. They moved quickly from the seventh floor and encountered nobody the entire way to the third floor.

"After you" Sirius mocked bowed and opened the door to the pool for her.

"Thankyou" she said and slipped away from his warmth and into that of the large stone room; the now all too familiar scent of chlorine assaulting her senses. Sirius shut the door and placed a locking charm on it before turning back to her. Hermione stood mesmerised as the Animagus pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it behind him in a heap; his shoes and pants soon followed and before she knew it he was standing in front of her naked.

Hermione's breathing became laboured as he stepped closer to her and lightly ran his hands along her shoulders causing a new set of goose bumps to form. He pushed the thin straps down her arms and moved back an inch to let the silk slither from her body and pool at her feet – Hermione fought the urge to cover her breasts with her arms rationalising that he had seen it all before and now was no different. Another part of her brain was screaming that yes this time was very different, this time she was going to loose her virginity.

All thought fled as he snaked an arm under her knees and cradled her in his arms; her backside brushing his arm with every step closer toward the pool. He took the steps slowly until they were fully submerged, only then did he let her go and she floated before him, the ends of her hair snaking out behind her like brown silk ribbons. His body was stilled pressed against hers and the water lapped at them gently as he kissed her slowly, his lips moulding and shaping.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. His grip in her hair causing her head to tilt back slightly and Sirius took advantage of the different angle. They continued this way for long minutes until Sirius began to back her toward the stone steps at the shallow end; he sat down on one so that he was partially submerged and Hermione was straddling his lap. He gripped her knees and parted her legs a little more so she could support herself on the step.

She shivered when she felt his arousal pressed against her stomach and realised that this was it; she felt his hand move between them and he inserted a finger within her testing to see if she was ready to receive him. She bit her lip as his mouth moved to her neck and he added a second finger; Hermione whimpered slightly at the feeling of being stretched but Sirius was determined.

"Are you ready?" he asked harshly pulling away from her neck to look her in the eye, his own were clouded with lust and she could only nod her assent.

He gripped her hips and positioned their bodies so that his erection brushed against her opening leaving them both breathless. "I'm so sorry … this is going to hurt" he whispered against her lips. He re-adjusted his grip on her and silently counted to three before pulling her down on him.

Hermione's whole body went stiff and she felt as if she had been sliced in two. Crying out against his mouth she tried desperately to lift herself off him but he refused to let her go instead he whispered endearments and encouraged her to stay still and let her body adjust. She strained to focus on his voice and not the throbbing pain between her legs and before long it worked and she was left with the intense feeling of being full.

Sirius continued to whisper to her kissing her eyelids, her cheek, her neck and mouth all the while smoothing his hands up and down her back holding her against him until sitting still wasn't enough and she couldn't control the small squirm that made him gasp. Intrigued by this response she tried it again this tie gyrating her hips.

"'Mione" he cried out as she did it again this time in the opposite direction; he moved his hands back to her hips and helped guide her as she set her own rhythm. His head fell back and the veins in his neck stood out in an effort to control his mounting lust but the urge to flip her on her back and thrust into her was almost overwhelming. Hermione seemed to sense that he was holding himself back and she gripped his shoulders and stopped the movement.

He looked her in the eye as she slowly lifted herself off his length before drawing him back and slowly impaling herself. It was her turn to cry out at the unbelievable friction and before long she was sliding easily along his length as Sirius continued to let her take her own pace and gave her the control. The feeling of her tight wet muscled cave enveloping him in its scolding heat was quite possible the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

Hermione continued to ride him for long minutes as waves of pleasure washed over her and when Sirius moved his hand to tangle in the tight curls that protected her throbbing bud she cried out as the sensations increased ten fold. He used his thumb to rub her in maddening circles and it wasn't long before her inner muscles began to tighten around his length and her movements became less until she was merely rocking against him trying to find something but she wasn't quite sure.

Sirius sensed her instinctual urge to find that place that would set her off and shifted his hips to give her the angle she needed. Hermione gasped as her entire body tensed and her release washed over her in grasping spasm pulling Sirius over the edge with her. He cried out as his orgasm hit him hard and he thrust none too gently into the young witch as she milked every last drop from him. Several long minutes later she collapsed on his chest gasping for air as he smoothed his hands along her back comforting her. Hermione had never felt anything so incredible in her life.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	9. Thankful

Chapter 9

* * *

Hermione's breath slowly returned to normal as she listen to Sirius's heart thumping in his chest the rhythmic beat lulling her to sleep as her whole body floated. She had never felt so relaxed in her life and she wanted nothing more than to stay in this position against the pool steps, half submerged, sharing body heat with the man beneath her. But he had other ideas and he roused her enough to climb out of the water; her legs were like jelly and without his support she would have fallen straight back in the pool.

Transfiguring several pieces of clothing into pillows and throwing them on top of his robes he finally let her sink to the ground as sleep claimed her. Sirius smiled at the picture of the exhausted girl and couldn't help feeling inordinately pleased with his efforts so far. He lay down and wrapped his arms around from behind her deciding a little bit of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Hermione woke to feel of lips on the back of her neck and she sighed, leaning into the feather light touch. Sirius's lips were dry and warm as they slid down her spine and back up again; he took time to flick each individual freckle with his tongue causing her to shiver against him.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear before gently biting down on the soft lobe and tugging gently.

"Morning," she yawned in return and moved to lie on her back. The Animagus hovered above her for a brief moment before leaning and kissing her lips softly. His hands smoothed the hair from her brow all of his movements were unhurried and soft his lips were undemanding. She sighed into the touch as he moved down to cup her breasts his hands easily covering them; her hardened nipples pressing against his palms.

Her senses began to awaken and she felt the crisp hair of his legs against her smooth ones; his hard abdomen resting against her soft stomach; she felt so small and feminine against him and she felt a secret thrill. Harry and Ron never made her feel this way, with them she was always just one of the guys. Sirius was the only man to ever make her feel desirable and she would be forever thankful that he was the one she had chosen to awaken such feelings.

He increased the pressure of his lips and moved his tongue to the corner of her mouth. She sighed and he used the opportunity to deepen the contact and slide into the hot wet cave of her mouth. He was leaning on one elbow while using the other hand to skim down her stomach, the muscles quivering at the sensual touch until he finally came to rest one the triangle of chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs.

She arched slightly into the touch and he took this as an invitation to continue. He gently parted her folds and felt her wet with arousal but stopped the moment she hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked stopping to look down at her. She opened her eyes and nodded before leaning up to start kissing him again. He moved a little slower and circled her bud a few times not seeing her eyes squeezed tightly shut he decided to move on. He slowly inserted on long finger inside her tight opening but froze immediately when she cried out against his lips in pain.

"Sirius stop," she breathed, panting slightly and trying not to wince as he slowly withdrew his hand all together. He kissed her brow then cheek before slowly kissing her lips until he felt her relax against him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up at him trying not to cry.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault you're sore anyway so it should be me apologising" he returned with a grin. Hermione could feel his arousal brushing her thigh and felt bad that he was left in that condition. Making up her mind quickly she reached between them and gently grasped his engorged member; it was his turn to hiss against her lips.

"Witchling you don't have to" he said quietly resting his forehead against her as he felt his penis grow harder under her ministrations. She moved her hand experimentally feeling the surprisingly smooth skin shift under her hand; whatever she had been thinking it felt like it certainly wasn't this and she found she enjoyed feeling it.

"I want to. I had a dream about us the other night," she whispered shyly moving her other hand down to caress the heart shaped head feeling the bead of moisture there and using it to coat the rest of him. He gasped and his breath brushed her face and she felt the urge to smile when she realised she could bring this reaction out of him.

"I dreamt," she continued, "That we were in this room, and you and I were on that bench behind us. You kissed me down there, like you did the other day and then I returned the favour" she blushed a little at being so forward but Sirius didn't seem to mind, infact he had his eyes closed in ecstasy as she continued to use both hands to feel him.

"Would you let me taste you Sirius?" she asked quietly biting her lip in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. He opened his stormy eyes and pierced her with a shocked look.

"Only if you want to," he said his eyes remaining fixed on hers. She nodded slowly and bought a hand up to push his shoulder enough so that he was on his back and she was now the one leaning over him.

She kissed him lingeringly before moving down to pay attention to his neck; she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed a few times. She moved slowly down his tattooed chest, running her tongue down the faded lines worshiping his skin like he had hers. He gasped when her breath ghosted over his fully engorged manhood and couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation.

She kissed the tip gently then ever so slowly snaked her tongue out to circle just the head. Sirius propped himself up on his elbows to watch as she closed her eyes and took the head into her mouth, her tongue flicking against him. He cupped the back of her head and gently urged her to take more of him in which she did slowly. She got part of the way down when she stopped and began to pull back, running her tongue and sucking in at the same time.

Sirius had never felt anything more amazing in his life and the more he gasped and moaned the more confident the witch became. Sensing how close he was to release she gently cupped his balls and rubbed them against each other instinctively. Sirius bucked in response and she leant more firmly into him to keep him in place all the while increasing her pace and bobbing freely up and down his length.

"Merlin Witchling" he cried gripping her hair with one hand feeling his balls tighten in response. She gently hummed in the back of her throat and that was all it took to send him over the edge. He pulled her roughly from him to kiss her and his white seed spurted between them coating their bellies. Much as he would have liked to come in the witch's mouth he didn't think she would appreciate it the first time round.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he gasped once he let go of her hair and let her pull back for breath.

"I read it in a book," she replied with a shrug. He chuckled; trust Hermione to learn as much as she could from a book before trying it out, she was just like Remus in that respect.

"Thank Merlin for books," was all he said with a chuckle pulling her into his chest enjoying the feeling of a warm body against him.

"So I did ok then?" she asked from her place tucked under his chin. He pulled back a little to look down at her worried expression.

"You did more than ok," he replied kissing her forehead. She smiled in response inordinately pleased with herself and with good reason.

"I better get going, people will be waking up soon," she said after a few moments of comfortable silence. Sirius let her slip out of his hold and watched her slip into the cream silk once again. She paused at the door and looked back at him.

"Thankyou Sirius," she said gently with a wistful smile.

"It was my pleasure," he responded smiling back. And then she was gone.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	10. Helpful

Chapter 10

* * *

Thursday rolled around and Hermione found herself having to rush to her first class having slept in. She really needed to talk to Sirius about meeting earlier because she had missed breakfast everyday that week; not that she minded over much but the time spent with him left her ravenous.

Hermione grinned as the nights escapades flitted across her mind and she tried valiantly to suppress the blush forming on her cheeks as she slid into a chair beside Harry who looked like he had had a fight with Hedwig over some bacon, his hair stood up in every which direction.

"Everything ok Harry?" she asked, noticing his blood shot eyes and yellowish pallor.

"Fine" he mumbled digging into his bag for his quill and ink bottle. She was about to press him further when Professor Babbling entered through her office and began handing out the runes to be interpreted in pairs. Hermione decided she would ask him later what had him so keyed up and set to work.

* * *

The class dragged on until the bell finally rang and the students gratefully vacated the class and headed toward their common rooms. Harry was sluggishly dragging his feet behind Hermione and she became frustrated at his endless forlorn sighs; taking a deep calming breath she rounded on him.

"If you sigh one more time Harry Potter I swear I will hex you from here back to Ancient Runes" she threatened.

Harry looked up at her startled as if he had just noticed she was there. "Sorry 'Mione, I'm just a little distracted"

"Hadn't noticed, I mean you only scribbled on the desk the entire class while I had to do all the work" she bit out a bit harsher than she had intended. Her lack of sleep and Harry's lack of attention had taken their toll.

"I said I was sorry!" he almost yelled and several students turned to watch the heated exchange, "I have a lot on my mind right now so if you will excuse me I have to go and get ready for the swimming lesson so I at least look good when I drown," he spat and pushed past her heading toward the marble staircases. Hermione watched him go and ran a hand through her hair in frustration; she had been so preoccupied with her own life that she had completely forgotten all about Harry's fear of the water.

Sighing again and feeling more than a little guilty she followed him quickly catching up before he reached the stairs.

"Harry wait," she called and grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked angrily spinning around to face her.

"I'm sorry I forgot that was today, I didn't mean to snap" she said apologetically. Harry seemed to deflate as the anger went out of him.

"That's ok, I'm sorry to," he said and run a hand through his hair making it stick up even more, "I just don't know what to do. I'm just not ready for this; I'm not ready to humiliate myself in front of the class. Can you imagine if this gets out, the headline will read 'The-boy-who-lived can't swim' I will be a laughing stock" he wailed. Hermione looked at him now understanding why he was so stressed and made a decision that she may later regret.

"Listen Harry," she said quietly, "I can help you get out of this" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind a statue of a centaur with a crossbow. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a small cloth pouch.

"I confiscated these off some second years on my way to class this morning. Their some of Fred and Georges Skiving Snack boxes," she handed it over and Harry looked at her speculatively.

"Are you sure?" he asked one of the sweets already half way to his mouth.

"Yes as long as you say I had nothing to do with this" she hissed noticing the crowds were growing thicker and they could be exposed at any minute. Harry nodded and bit off half of the trick candy. His nose began to bleed almost immediately and he clamped a hand to it trying to stem the flow.

"Thanks 'Mione" he grinned and slipped out from behind the statue. She watched him move toward the hospital wing and tried not to laugh as students jumped out his way after seeing the blood.

She made her way to the pool where several other students were waiting excitedly chatting among themselves. Hermione couldn't help the little jolt that coursed through her lower belly as the familiar smell of chlorine assaulted her senses; a smell she now strongly associated with Sirius Black.

She was lost in a day dream where Sirius had her pressed into the edge of the pool and she was trapped between his arms unable to turn around to see the naked lust in his eyes when Madam Hooch's whistle sounded in the hallway. She visibly jumped but no one noticed as they made their way into the pool.

The lesson went well and Madam Hooch was suitably pleased that everyone had a fair grasp on the strokes that she let them all leave early. They headed off for the showers and Hermione took her time staying under the warm stream much longer than anyone else. She was the last to leave the change rooms and as she headed to the door she was caught by surprise when an arm snaked out to catch her around the waist. She gasp and spun but the room was empty.

"Whose there?" she hissed pressing her back against the door and drawing her wand. Sirius suddenly appeared with the invisibility cloak in hand.

"Sirius" she cried and ran into his arms. He kissed her deep and long and when he pulled back they were both out of breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"Harry asked me to come and watch. Where is he?" he asked running his hands down her back and making her shiver.

"Hospital wing with a blood nose" she replied kissing the side of his neck.

"How much time do we have?" Sirius asked closing his eyes as her lips moved against his unshaven skin.

"About an hour" she mumbled looking up at him with desire.

"Plenty of time" he growled right before he took her lips in a kiss them left them both dizzy and breathless.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N – This chapter just didn't want to get written but I so wanted to do a 10__th__ chapter for BdM and especially when Lepusia requested it for her 21__st__ birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!). _

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
